All of Me
by koishii-glory
Summary: Inuyasha hates being a half demon and half human, and just wants to be accepted. Kagome figures out a way to change that. But at what costs?
1. Split Decision

This is my 2nd ff.net story! ^____^ please review; I don't mind flames, but only in moderation! 0_O! Anyway, This is sort of an AU. Please read anyway, it's not your typical 2 inu's story. I wasn't sure if I should call it Split Decision, or Me, Myself& Kagome (get it- me myself and Irene- Jim carrey?), but in the end this sounded the best, I think.  
  
All of Me  
  
Ch. I- Split Decision  
  
A/N-Will be a little angsty, but what can ya do?  
  
"Filthy half breed." spat a now angry Sesshomaru. He was wounded in several places, as was his sibling. They circled each other, and the elder brother continued to hiss out obscenities, "I'm not going to fool with you, and your dirty human blood." That last one stung Inuyasha, but didn't let it show, as his brother escaped the scene. Sesshomaru was losing, and decided to at least spout out a few insults before he left, so it wouldn't be a total failure.  
  
After his departing brother's last words hung in the air like a disease, the hanyou's two split personalities began to feud. The demon in him hounded his human side, "screaming" insults o f weakness, and his human called the youkai a crazed monster. The never-ending fight that was always raging inside the half human. Today, the hanyou was even more tormented than usual; Sesshomaru's words echoed in his troubled mind.  
  
He was dirty, filthy, disgusting, among so many other things, but he was above all unclean. Worse yet, he couldn't get clean, no matter how much he bathed that feeling of un-acceptance never washed away. That's why the jewel was so important to him; he could finally be like everyone else. He wouldn't have to fight all the time, because people were treating him badly.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"What's this, Kaede?" Kagome asked, while picking up an old dusty book. She blew on the top, and dust flew off in all directions. Kaede coughed a little, and took the book from the child, and looked it over.  
  
"I've never seen this one before. Why don't ye read it, and find out." The two women were cleaning the old lady's hut, and were rummaging through some old books.  
  
Kagome sat down on a stool, and opened the book. She flipped through the book, and couldn't decipher what language it was in. She almost closed it, until she saw a page folded. The handwriting was careless, but at least it was in her language. She spoke the words softly aloud, and then saw a green light come from the book. It went out the entranceway of the hut, and Kagome immediately got up and followed it.  
  
Kaede couldn't see the green light, and figured Kagome had gone outside for some fresh air, or to be with that boy. She nodded her head, and went back to work.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Inuyasha was pacing the forest floor, still fighting his internal battle. He wished that people's comments wouldn't get to him so much. What did he care, that people called him dirty? He didn't get to decide his parentage, right? No matter how he tried to deny it, he knew it bothered him to no end, that people wouldn't take him as he was. He just wanted to normal, not the some freak that people point and laugh at.  
  
He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts, that he didn't notice a green light snaking it self around him. Well that is until he felt an unimaginable pain zip through his body.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Kagome ran after the light; she wasn't sure what it was, but something told her it was bad, really bad. She finally caught up with it just in time to see it wrap itself around the hanyou. It glowed even brighter, and then started swirling into his body. She heard his pain-filled cries, but was to shocked to do anything. The strangest thing happened next.  
  
Inuyasha's head started to split into two. One head had silvery hair, purple strips on both cheeks, and deep amber eyes that were gleaming with hatred and malicious. The other had midnight black hair, and deep gray orbs. The rest of his body soon split into two parts, and they both fell to the ground.  
  
Kagome ran over to them, and examined them closely. Both of them were Inuyasha. 0_O was the expression her face. One was a full demon and the other was whole human. Inuyasha split into two people!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Kagome didn't have long to ponder this new situation, because the rest of the green light exploded, all over. All memories of the hanyou named Inuyasha were forgotten. In their place, memories of a ruthless, blood- thirsty youkai king named Inu-demon, and a mischievous human named Inuyasha, were planted.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The Lord Inu-demon woke up in his forest, with a human girl by his side. She was very beautiful, and was vaguely familiar. She must be one of his slaves. "What's your name, wench?" The girl looked terrified as she looked up to see her master's fangs. Inu-demon, noting her fear smiled even wider. She gasped, but answered his question.  
  
"K.kago..me" she managed to stutter out. He smiled again, and turned on his heel, and flew back to his castle, never noticing the human boy that lay at her side.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Kagome shook after her encounter with her king. He was horrible demon that enslaved all the humans and lesser demons. Master, as he was vastly known, set fear in the hearts of all in his domain. His horrible treatment of his people made Kagome sick. She loathed him, rather than feared him. Kagome then heard a groan come from behind her.  
  
She turned around to see an extremely handsome boy get up, off the ground, only to fall back again. Kagome grabbed him before his head collided with the hard ground. "Thanks." He said while cradling his aching head in his hands.  
  
"Are you ok?"Said the girl with worry on her face. He looked up at the pretty raven-haired girl, and smiled. His head was in her lap, and she was currently checking his temperature, with the back of her hand. Her soft skin felt cool against his hot forehead.  
  
"I've felt better."He finally replied, his mouth was dry and he needed water. He told the girl, and she laid his head softly on the ground, and ran to get some water, from the creek. Kagome praised herself for remembering to bring a water pouch with her. She scooped up the water, and ran back to the feverish young man.  
  
She gently laid his head back in her lap, and guided the water to his lips. Kagome would stop and let him gulp down the liquid, then lift it to his mouth again. Once he had enough, Inuyasha placed his hand on her arm, causing both of them to look at the other. They smiled and thought how nice looking the other was.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Kagome helped Inuyasha to his feet, and let him put his arm around her, for support. They walked slowly back to the village. The two introduced themselves, and found out that they both lived in the same town, yet had never crossed paths. When Inuyasha asked what Kagome she was doing in the forest, she shrugged and said she couldn't remember. She told him about her waking up to the King, towering over her. Inuyasha growled at that, saying what an idiot the king was.  
  
Kagome looked at him in surprise. No one had ever admitted that the Lord of the forests was a mindless imbecile. When she told him this, he laughed, saying he wasn't your average boy. They both laughed together. Finally they made it back to Inuyasha's house. It was small, but cozy, or at least considering where it was.  
  
Inuyasha lived in the rough side of the town. Most young ladies were forbidden by their papa's to ever go there, but Kagome wasn't afraid, and told Inuyasha when he asked. He looked down at the petite girl with complete adoration. She was beautiful, and brave.  
  
They stopped at the front door of the hut, and Inuyasha unsteadily walked into the room. Kagome stayed outside, because it wasn't proper for an unmarried girl to be in a man's apartment without supervision. Inuyasha smiled understandingly, and watched as the girl walked back to her home. He prayed that no one would try to bother her, as she made her way back to her own hut.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Well, that's the first very long chapter. Most chapters will not be nearly as long. If you are somewhat confused, bare with me, or just ask question in review and I'll try to get back to you. I will try to update everyday, but don't expect it. I am already writing another story called Never let go, and am trying to finish that one up. Please review! Glory. 


	2. spellbook

Thank you, all for such kind reviews! -  
  
Imoen- it was a spellbook, the spell split him into 2 people.  
  
Whitetail- I thought that was kinda funny 2! ^^  
  
Lady Penguin - thanks! ^_^  
  
Sea Breeze - I'm glad you like it!  
  
Sailor Flower - Kudos on cool pen name! I was trying to make it different.  
  
Riven - I was trying to make my story go as far from kik/inu as possible! Thank you^_~  
  
Anime Demon- Coming from you Em, that means a lot. See ya later!  
  
Enchanted Pink Jade- Thank you, I enjoyed your questions + long review b/c it means you took an interest in the story. Kagome did say a spell; in this chapter you will see what it was! I noticed that error 2, but this chapter I will try to be better!  
  
If I didn't thank you personally, it means I didn't get it in time. I will try to give you credit next time! Thank you taking time to review, it was greatly appreciated.  
  
I just want to say that I hate the name Inu-demon, but I couldn't think of a better one at the time, so just try to ignore it, like I do.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
All of Me  
  
Ch.2 ~ Spellbook  
  
"H..he..ll..o, milord." One of Inu-demon's servants greeted the king, as he walked past him. The king paid no attention to the speaker, and kept going. He passed a long line of servants who bowed at his feet. He could smell the fear generating off of them, and it made him extremely happy.  
  
The demon went to his battlefield, and found several of his male slaves already waiting there. His head servant, Yuri, rushed over to him, with a finely decorated katana in hand. He bowed before his master, and humbly offered it to him. The lord snatched the blade, and looked over its craftsmanship. Inu-demon slashed the servant's arm, and the slave's pained expression could plainly be seen, but still he said nothing. He growled in disgust, and threw the sword carelessly into the mud. "It's useless! I said I wanted the BEST, and YOU will not sleep until I get it." The king snarled at Yuri, "Take these men, and have them beheaded. I don't how they look. They're filthy."  
  
"But, Your Grace, these are your practice fighters. You need these men to exercise your fighting skills." The little creature tried to persuade his master.(think jaken)  
  
"Fine, have it your way, but if you don't find me a sword that I can actually use, then it will be your head."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Hello, grandmother." Kagome called to the old woman, who was still cleaning their hut. Kaede smiled at the girl, and continued her work.  
  
"Met that boy, did ye?" The old woman asked, as she saw Kagome's happy smile. At her grandmother's words, Kagome blushed lightly, then became puzzled.  
  
"How did you know I met someone?"  
  
The old woman looked at her granddaughter, and thought, "I really don't know."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Inuyasha felt sore all over. He got up from his futon, and stretched out. He smelled something cooking, and turned to see his friend Miroku cooking. The priest's son turned around, and handed Inuyasha a bowl of food. "Thanks, but what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to check on you. I saw that pretty girl bring you here, and figured you could use my help. What happened, and who was the girl?" Miroku sat down, beside his friend.  
  
"I don't know what happened. All I can remember is waking up, feeling horrible. That girl happened to be there too, and helped me. Her name's Kagome."  
  
"Is she taken?" Inuyasha could see his friend get that lecherous gleam in his eye, and Inuyasha quickly hit him over the head. As soon as he did it, he felt like he'd done it before, almost like déjà vu.  
  
"Ouch! What was that for?" Yelled the other boy, rubbing his head.  
  
"Don't even think about her. She's mine."  
  
"Really Now. Does she know this?" Miroku asked sarcastically.  
  
"No, but she will."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Kagome flopped down on her mat, but held back a cry of pain, because she sat down on something very hard. She got up, and saw the open book that she had earlier. It was open to the same page that she'd last been on, but she couldn't remember why that made her feel a little antsy.  
  
She looked over the strange words, but did not speak them. They seemed like a weird poem, but they didn't sound like one.  
  
Ease apart  
  
If it is your wish to be. Two of a kind, you will become Split apart Let your troubles split in half Split apart Let your body, mind, soul Ease apart. That certainly didn't sound like any poem she'd ever heard, but who cares? Kagome was tired, and didn't bother to read the other side of the page, the exact opposite of this poem. 


	3. sword

Hello everyone! Sorry for lack of updating! My family member had a baby, and we stayed with her through the labor. I was nowhere near a computer, and that's why I haven't updated. I have about 8 hours of sleep in two full days and nights, so I will not do personal thank you's, because I only have enough energy to write these two stories. I will try to thank everyone on the next chapter, and if I miss someone, please forgive me! Glory.  
  
All of Me  
  
Ch.3~ Swords  
  
"Wake up." Kagome could hear someone's voice calling her back to reality. She fought with the voice that was now yelling at her. She was having such a nice dream, and she didn't want to wake up.  
  
~The dream~@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Come on, Kagome! We're going to mall!" Three young girls, around Kagome's age, grabbed her hand, and led her to a large building. Once inside, they could see hundreds of people swarming around them.  
  
"Oh, look at all those cute boys! I just love the mall! Hey Kagome, that's Hojo! He's coming over here! Come talk to him."  
  
End dream@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Kagome finally got out of bed. Her dream was crazy, but it seemed familiar some how. Almost like she'd done it millions of times (go to the mall), but there wasn't such a place. It confused her immensely. Those girls, in her dream, some how she knew were her friends, and she could even name them: Yuri, Ayame, and Sey. How could any of this be possible? Or, was it even possible, was she slowly starting to lose it?  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Huh, that is pretty strange. But, honestly I don't think you're crazy. It's just a weird dream. You probably just made it up, in your mind. The same type thing happens to me. In my dreams, I'm a demon exterminator. Imagine a kitchen maid, killing demons!" Kagome and her older sister Sango, walked to work, and Kagome took the time to ask her sister what she thought of her dreams.  
  
"I don't know, you can be pretty lethal, Sango. I remember the time a boy tried to steal my money purse. I don't think he'll ever touch another purse, after what you did to him!" The two siblings laughed at the image of a rough looking boy, begging for mercy.  
  
"I'll tell you one thing, if I could kill demons, that King of ours would be the first on my list. Just yesterday, he had Kina fired, because she forgot to give his pillows a fluff. That's the third of his personal servants to fired in two weeks.."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Oh, I must find a sword for Master. Nothing seems to satisfy him. If it isn't decorated, it's too plain, but if it is very decorated, then it's useless. How did I get the job of handling this insufferable lord? I wish someone would strangle him, in his sleep.  
  
Yuri, the head servant of the king, went searching for the perfect katana, for his master. He had been to all the sword makers in the city, well except for one. It was on a dangerous side of the city, but if he wanted to keep his head, then to the dangerous side of the city, he would go.  
  
Yuri walked cautiously through the streets, he had four royal guards walking all sides of him, but still he felt scared. He looked around and saw all types of people bustling around. It was dirty, smelly, and everything he didn't want to be around. Finally, he reached the sword man's house. He bravely knocked on the door, and was very surprised by who answered the door.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Inuyasha was lying down on his bed. He was still thinking of Kagome. He felt drawn to her. He wanted to be with her all of the time, and he barely knew her. But, part of him felt like he'd known her forever. The sad part was he might never see her again.  
  
There was a knock on his door, so he wandered over to it. He swung the door open, and looked down at the little man in front of him. The man looked him over with his intense, beady, little eyes. Inuyasha felt strange, after being looked at by those eyes. The man pushed him out of the way, and walked into the room. "Where is your master, boy? I have a job for him, and I don't have a lot of time to waste." The little man's condescending tone made Inuyasha's blood boil. Inuyasha caught sight of the royal seal sewn into the man's clothing, which only made him angrier.  
  
"I am the master of this house. What job do you have for me?" He snarled through clenched teeth. The man again looked him over with his beady eyes.  
  
"You certainly are young. Are you sure you can handle the job I'm about to give you? I'll understand if you can't." It took all Inuyasha had, not to snap the ugly creature in two.  
  
"I can handle anything you can give me."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"I want the sword delivered to me as soon as possible. The King does not like to wait, it makes him. angry."  
  
"We couldn't have that, now could we?" The sword man shot back, matching the other man's tone.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The idea of making Inuyasha a sword maker freaked me out, too. I have a reason for it though. It makes the whole story go smoother. You'll find out why later. Review. ^___^ 


	4. you serve me

Hey! Here are some answers  
  
Enchanted Pink Jade~ right-o! ^^  
  
Kay Kylo~ Thanks and I like Inu's 18th!!!  
  
Hamtaro Cutie~ Alright.  
  
Lil Ole Me 97 ~ You'll get used to it.  
  
Lindy*girl 0~ thanks! ^^  
  
Pom-Pom~ thank you!  
  
Evil hippies~ Thanks, no only inu split ^^  
  
All of Me  
  
Ch.4~ You serve me  
  
"Your Grace?" a muffled voice came from the other side of the door. Inu- demon barely heard it. He had been pacing for so long, and his mind was looked on one thing. He hadn't fought in a long time, and he lusted blood (gross I know). His one-track mind need to battle someone, anyone.  
  
The light voice interrupted his thoughts, and stopped his pacing. "What do you want?" He roared. He heard a small yelp, but he had expected it. The voice had brought him his breakfast, and wanted to come in. "Come in."  
  
A plump woman came through the door. Her face was bright and joyous, but her scent was not. It smelled rotten and evil. The king ignored it, wishing only for her to leave. "Where is my normal maid?"  
  
"You fired her, master." She said happily. "Her replacement is being found as we speak." She set the tray down, and quietly left the room.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The kitchen was hot and over crowded. Cooks were everywhere, trying to make food for the nobles who resided in the castle. The nobles would soon be awake, and they weren't very patient. Loud footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and the room became silent. Eri, the head maid, came barreling down the steps.  
  
The head chef, Jin, ran up to her. "How did it go with the king?" He asked axtiously.  
  
"As best as can be expected. He wanted to know about his personal servant. Have you found him one yet?" Jin looked around the room. He spotted a young girl coming in, she was carrying two large water pails by herself. He pointed to her.  
  
"You, come here." She put the pails down, and walked over to them. She curtsied to her superiors, and waited while they looked her over. Satisfied, the chef said, " She'll do nicely. Not too skinny, not too fat. Strong. Pretty, too." The girl didn't enjoy being talked about like she was a prized cow or something, but kept quiet.  
  
Eri smiled at her evilly and snatched her chin, making the girl look at her. "How would you like to personally serve the king?" Eri nodded the girl's head for her. "I thought you would. Now, you be a good girl, and do exactly what the king says. Yes, I know you will. Oh, by the way what is your name?"  
  
The girl snatched her face from Eri's death grip. She scowled at her misfortune, and glared at the floor. "Kagome."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Inu-demon was clawing up his pillows and sheets, pretending they were his opponent. He heard another knock on the door, and cursed that no one would give him peace. He snatched the steel door open, to see the girl he had met yesterday in the forest. He wordlessly bid her in, wondering what she wanted.  
  
She curtsied to the king, and kept her head down. "Master, I'm your new maid, and I've come to see if you needed anything." Inu-demon circled her and smelled her at the same time. She smelled like falling sakura blossoms, and he found that he liked the scent.  
  
"We met in the forest. Kagome, isn't it?"  
  
Kagome was startled that he would even remember. She shook her head yes, and watched him closely. He sat down on the bed, and continued shredding his sheets. She looked in horror as he slashed, tore, and completely destructed his bedding. He glanced up at her terrified face, and grinned. His eyes were blood red, and he advanced toward her. Kagome's instincts told her to run! She ran around the vast living area. He chased her after her, but Kagome's will to get away was stronger. She spotted another door, leading to the outside of the castle, and ran through it.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The sun playfully touched Kagome's skin. She was walking through a place that she couldn't identify. She didn't care where she was, so long as the king wasn't nearby. Kagome remembered that the last one of his servants had told her that he often chased them around, and the best thing to do was leave, until he could control himself.  
  
Kagome gladly left the palace. She never wanted to go back, but knew that she would. She walked along the streets, and finally found something she recognized. Kagome knocked on the door, and waited for someone to come. Inuyasha snatched the door open, just like the king had, and kagome swore that Inuyasha resembled the king, but quickly shrugged it off. His face softened when he recognized her.  
  
"Hello! What are you doing on this side of town?"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"I got frightened and ran out of the castle. I know he couldn't control himself, but I was still frightened." Inuyasha was holding the sobbing maid in his arms. They had taken a short walk, to the secluded lake, behind his house. The young man had gone from happy to livid. His sheer hate for the king only grew.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Well, tell me what you think! Hey, read my other stories and tell me what you think of them! They are totally different from this one though! ^ ___^ glory. 


	5. incomplete

Sorry! I have been busy lately and haven't updated! I'll try to update on Friday! Thanks for all of the reviews!  
  
All of Me  
  
Ch.5~ Incomplete  
  
Kagome walked up the large flight of stairs, wondering if they would ever end. Her legs were starting wobble under the weight of the rest of her body. She took every step with more pain the next one, why would anyone choose to live so high up? Kagome finally reached the King's room, and hesitated before knocking, remembering yesterday's weird incident. After a minute or two, she finally knocked, and was allowed into the room.  
  
Master was lying on his bed, and didn't bother to look up at the girl. Kagome set his tray down, and politely asked if she could do anything for him. He shook his head, and waved his hand, and told her to go. Kagome happily obliged, and scurried out of the room.  
  
A few hours later, Kagome came back with his lunch. She noticed that his breakfast had gone untouched, and she started to wonder what was wrong with him. He never missed a meal.  
  
"Master, you didn't eat your breakfast. Did you not like it? I brought you your lunch."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Inu-demon didn't know what was wrong with him. He felt so melancholy and depressed. He should be happy and joyous; he ruled an entire kingdom, and humans cowered at his feet, so what was the problem?  
  
He felt like a large part of him was missing, and no matter what he did he couldn't fill that huge gap in himself. He would fight with his soldiers and lesser demons, and defeat them easily, but even that brought no joy. He courted several female demons, but he always felt like something was missing. Just, what was it?  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Inuyasha was working night and day on the King's blade, and he was exhausted. He never had time to be with his friends, but then again he didn't have many. He liked to be alone most of the time, and he would often wonder through the woods, and climb trees, and stay in them for days.  
  
He always felt like he was searching for something that he just couldn't find. The only time he felt half way normal was when he was with Kagome. He'd only seen her twice, but he felt like he knew everything about her, almost like they'd known each other for years.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
I know that is the shortest chapter ever, but I'm have to go to my aunt's in a few minutes, and didn't have time to make this a true update. I just didn't want too much time to pass before I updated. When I get back (Thursday of Friday) I will make it a real update and try to make it very long. Toodles! ^_^ 


	6. unexplained connections

I'm sooooo sorry you guys. I know I haven't updated in awhile, but I've been on vacation from writing. I am writing three ff.net stories at once, and more ideas keep coming! I must write them down, but since my main story "Never let Go" is almost through I should have plenty of time to write this one. PS~ Go read Never let Go, I worked hard on it, and it's also a inu/ Kagome.  
  
I have just seen the best Miyazaki Film ever~ Princess Mononoke! The story is amazing and the graphics are great. I have yet to see Spirited Away, but it will be hard to measure any film to this one. Even Kiki's Delivery Service, and Castle in the Sky aren't nearly as good. All are Miyazaki's and all wonderful, you've got to check them out!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tsume Yamagata- Thank you!  
  
Heart of a fairy- Thanks!  
  
Friend of Shippou- Thank you for understanding!  
  
The Unnamed Demon- Thank you!  
  
All of Me  
  
Chapter 6~ Unexplained Connections  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah, this place is big. I just thought it would be." I said back to my companion.  
  
"Cleaner? Less run-down? More elegant" Miroku cut in. I nodded in agreement as we stared at the King's Palace. Then again, Palace was way too strong a word for this place. It was so small, and grimy. It looked as if no one had cleaned up the place in years. The trees and shrubbery were growing wildly around the compound, and the roof sagged in, and don't even mention the stench. How could a king live here?  
  
"This is where the all mighty king lives?" Miroku asked incredously.  
  
"Of course he doesn't live here. Do you think his royal higness would step foot in a place like this? This is the servant's quarters. We must reside here, because we aren't good enough to live with the King." The two men turned at the sound of the voice. A pretty girl with long black hair stood in front of them. Inuyasha looked over at Miroku to see his reaction to the woman, and just as he suspected, Miroku had that look.  
  
Before he could do anything, Miroku was at her side, and professing his undying love, and would she please bear his children. A loud slap could be heard throughout the area. "Hentai!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After several apologetic words on Miroku's part, the girl agreed to show them the way to the Castle. They discovered that it was quite a long way from the slave's quarters, to the palace. "Why is the servant's house so far from the King's?" I asked.  
  
The girl shook her head, "Master doesn't want to smell humans, and insists we either go home everynight, or reside in the slave house. My sister and I won't bare to live there, so we live with our grandmother."  
  
A sly grin came over Miroku's face. "You have a sister, eh? Is she anywhere as beautiful as you?"  
  
Sango glared at him, and snapped, " You just leave Kagome alone, she's my baby sister, and I'll have none of that lecherous talk spoken to her."  
  
Now Inuyasha was interested. "Kagome? Does she have long black hair, and deep brown eyes?"  
  
Sango nodded, then snapped her fingers, "Now, I know who you are. Inuyasha, she's told me so much about you. Just between you and me, she really likes you." The dark-haired man smiled joyously. She talks about me, eh?  
  
"Why don't you invite her to the Autumn Festival? She could use the distraction, having to be with that horrible demon all the time." Sango's eyes were fiery, and her jaw had hardened. The same thing happened to Miroku and Inuyasha at the thought of sweet innocent Kagome being subjected to the ruthless ruler.  
  
"If it'll take her mind of the king for a while, I guess I could suffer through the festival." Inuyasha liked being with Kagome, but he did not like crowds, and that's usually how the festival was.  
  
They three walked along the extensive pathway, that led to the castle. The trees were all around them, and the sun passed through their branches. The forest was still, but not peaceful. It felt cruel, and distant, not like a forest should feel. Inuyasha exhaled, when they left the forest, because he had all these strange feelings passing through him, while go through the dense wood.  
  
"If you don't mind my asking, why are you two coming to the Castle?"  
  
Inuyasha spoke up immediately, "I was asked to make and deliver a sword to the Lord Inu-demon." Inuyasha showed her a well-wrapped parcel, and then put it away again. "Miroku just wanted to tag along for the ride."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yuri timidly approached his master. Inu-demon was in his private garden, and was lying in the grass looking up at the sky. Yuri didn't want to disturb him when he was so peaceful, but his sword was here, and that just seemed more important. "Milord? The blade you requested has arrived. Do you wish for me to leave in your room, or bring it to you?" He whispered.  
  
"Bring it here." Inu-demon got up from his previous position, and stretched. For a second, he actually felt serene, but that of course came and went. He waited only a few moments before Yuri came back with it in his arms. He bowed and handed it to the King. The demon unwrapped it, and his clawed finger touched the blade. It was a fine sword all in all, better than the others. He swiped at an imaginary opponent, and felt a weird sensation. " Who made this sword? I demand to meet him." Before he could blink, Yuri was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What's your name, boy?"  
  
Inuyasha looked directly into his highnesses eyes, and said his name. He felt a connection between himself, and this demon, the moment he entered the room. Not only did their faces resemble one another, but they were the same height, and build. The only real difference between them was he was human, and that thing was a demon. Although, Inuyasha was looking into his own face, he could not help but feel sheer contempt for the man in front of him. But, part of him was drawn to him, he could feel his soul reaching out to him, and he couldn't understand why. 


	7. festival

Hey! I'm back!!! Sorry, for being away so long, but I had a lot of stories to update, and I'm just getting around to this one! 

Friend of Shippou- Yeah, it had to happen some time. Thanks for the review! By the way, what stories have you written, b/c I know I've read a story that was written you, but I can't remember what it was. I'm kind of scatterbrained. @_@!

Vampireluv- Thanks so much! That must have taken a lot of time ^_^

A/N- I don't think there will be any Sango/Miroku in this story. I like the pairing, but only in moderation. You can only take so much "I love the stupid houshi" or "I just grope her cause I like her" without getting tired of it. 

All of Me

Ch.7- Festival

Kagome rubbed her wet hands on her kimono. She had just finished running the king's bath water. Having to manually heat the water, and then having to carry those heavy pails to the (VERY) large royal bathtub, was no simple task. She heard the door slam shut, and knew the king was soaking the water. 

Finally, it was time for her to go home. She walked out through the slave entrance, until she heard someone call her name. She turned around to find Inuyasha. He grinned at her, and asked, "Want me to walk you home?" She nodded and off they went. 

They traveled in comfortable silence, until they came to the forest's edge. Kagome could feel his uneasiness. "Inuyasha, what's wrong." He shook his head, and said it was nothing. They walked into the forest and exited it quickly. Just before they reached town, Inuyasha stopped walking and looked down at her.

"So, do you want to go to the festival with me or not?" He blurted out. Kagome was surprised by his sudden outburst, but then she realized what he'd asked her and she jumped into his arms. "I'm guessing that was a yes?" he said with a smirk.

~*~

"Oh, what to wear? How to do I wear my hair. What kimono do I put on? Do I put a kimono on, or is that too much?" Kagome was running around frustrated, because _he_ would be here in a few hours. 

Sango and Kaede looked at her with smiles on their faces. It was so amusing to see her acting that way, but they knew that they had to help her. "Calm yourself down. Take a deep breath, and tell us how we can help."

~*~

Inuyasha strolled through streets. He was perfectly calm, and rather happy.  He was excited about seeing Kagome again, and couldn't wait to be around her again. He walked up to her house, and knocked on the door. An old woman with an eye patch answered the door. Her gentle nature radiated off her. 

"Kagome! Ye young man is waiting!" She turned around and looked Inuyasha and smiled at what she saw. "Ye must be Inuyasha. Nice to meet you, I'm Kaede, Kagome's grandmother." The young man politely greeted her back.

Something in the background caught his attention. Behind the Kaede, there was Kagome. She looked beautiful in a pale yellow kimono with blue flowers decorating the bottom edges. Kagome smiled shyly, and walked over to him. She took the arm that was offered to her, and the two went out the door.

~*~

The festival was more fun than either had expected. They played all the games that were there, and Inuyasha won her lots of little trinkets. They ate all the delicious food they could get their hands on. Kagome even danced in the traditional festival dance. 

Inuyasha watched her, mesmerized by the intricate motions of her body. The dance that the young maidens did was very complicated, with several twists and turns that did not seem like human could be able to make. The setting sun made her skin glow, and Inuyasha was even more entranced. When the dance ended, he felt unbelievable sad, but perked up when she smiled at him.

~*~

King Inu-demon could see all of the festivities from his high tower window. He sighed when he saw all of those people in good spirits. It only angered him that brainless humans could be happier basking in their ignorance than a ruthless youkai lord couldn't find any. How was that fair?


	8. light fluff chapter

Hey! You guys!  I bet you are wondering where I have been, well between school, computer breakdowns, and boys; I've been tied up! Okay, the boys not so much, but hey who cares?  Like I said my computer broke down and I don't remember every bodies name on the review sheet, so THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!

All of Me

I watched Kagome move over to me, and all I could do was stare in amazement. She was perfect. Her dance was still playing in my head, and I have to say her curves were a beautiful sight to remember. She smiled tiredly, and light perspiration coated her body. Kagome was right under me, and staring up at me in confusion.

"What's wrong? Was I that bad? I haven't practiced the festival dance since I was a child…" 

I instantly cut in, "No! No, you were unbelievable. I didn't know you could dance so well, um…yeah…you were…good." My face was getting very hot; I suddenly got shy. I never got shy, around any girl! Did she really have that kind of effect on me? She smiled happily up at me, and my face felt hotter. Yes, she did have that effect on me…

"So…what do you want to do know? It's still too early to go home." I looked around and saw trees surrounding the festival grounds, and got an idea.

"Come on. I have something to show you. " I took her hand, making her blush, and I flashed her my winning smile. I got us through the large crowd, and let out a sigh of relief. I was glad to be a way from those people. It was stifling, being surrounded by some many. I kept searching for my destination, Kagome in tow. 

Finally, after many twists and turns, I found it. We both stared up at the large twisting tree, and dragged her over to the massive tree. "This is the God Tree. It's my favorite place. If you ever need to find me, I'll probably be here." 

I climbed up the tree, and sat on a branch. I looked around for Kagome, but I couldn't find her. I looked down and saw her looking up at me from the ground. "Come on up. Don't worry, it's safe." She shook her head. "What's the matter?"

"I-I think I'll just watch you." I groaned inwardly, and dropped down from the limb. I grabbed her around the waist, and her face was red, but she did not fight me. I slowly pulled her and myself up the tree until I reached my favorite tree limb. I sat down on it, and placed her in my lap, keeping my arms about her. 

"Better?" I whispered nto her ear. She pinked slightly and looked up at me with her innocent eyes, and smiled again. Kagome took my hand into her smaller one, and leaned into my back. 

She sighed happily and so did I. "Perfect."

That was just a little fluff for you guys!!!!!!!! See you (hopefully) Monday! I'll try to review then. Plus, shippou should make his appearance! Thanks friend of shippou for telling me that he wasn't in it!!!!!!!!


	9. tension

All of Me 

As you all may have noticed, I have changed my name, b/c I was tired of my old one. Sorry, for the delay, but school got in the way, and I was just too tired to write anything, but I have a little time now.

By the pricking of my thumbs, Something wicked this way comes. 

MACBETH 

©ª©ª©ª©ª

Inu-demon was pacing up and down in his room. Something was coming, and it was coming fast. Too fast. He could feel it in his bones, and he could hear it in his ears. The air that hung around the air was so thick, he had trouble breathing, what was happening? It was bad, very bad, and he couldn't shake that feeling of foreboding. 

He wasn't alone in his fears, because his brother, The Lord of the Western Lands, and Prince Kouga of the Wolf Tribe, had arranged a meeting to discuss the strange things that were happening. 

These three men were well known for their dislike of each other, but they had to swallow their pride, and face each other. They had decided to meet in Inu-demon's castle, because it was in between the Kouga's home and Sesshomaru's. Inu-demon wasn't exactly jumping for joy, he didn't want those two idiots laying around his house, but for the sake of the meeting, he would endure. 

©ª©ª©ª©ª

The Master's castle was in an utter chaos. All of the slaves and servants were running around like wild chickens. The Master's brother, Sesshomaru, and the Prince Kouga, would be coming in only two days! That was hardly enough time for all of the preparations that had to be made. 

Emotions were high, but the tension was higher. All the people of the castle knew about the meeting, and what it was for. They could also feel the tension in the air, and wondered what was really going on. 

The servants of the castle, hounded Kagome, the King's personal servant. She would be with their Master the most, and would probably hear what was said in that meeting. They all wanted her to report what was said, and what was coming that was so evil that their Master would call his two enemies for help. 

Kagome reluctantly agreed. She did not want to know what was going on, and being around the King for such along period of time scared her. She would have to stand behind her Majesty's chair for all of the meeting, should he need anything.  She felt sorry for her poor legs.

©ª©ª©ª©ª

Kagome walked up the long flight of stairs to her Highness' room. She hadn't seen him since before the festival, and wasn't exactly looking forward to it. The King's nerves were shot, and that only meant bad luck for Kagome. She would be treading on thin ice, and just hoped she wouldn't get fired, like the last girl…

She quietly knocked on his door, even though she knew that he had heard her footsteps halfway up the stairs. "Enter." Was his reply, but their was no malice or mischief in his voice. _He must really be down…_

She opened the heavy door, and was surprised to see the King with his head in his hands, sitting on the expensive carpet in his chambers. Kagome set the tray down on a table, and hurried to her master. "Are you alright, Majesty?" She asked as she bowed before him. Kagome did her best not to look in his eyes, but for some reason found it hard. She crept toward his side, making sure not to get too close to him, for fear that he may lash out at her. 

"Master, your food is ready, if you don't want it, I can take it away. Would you prefer a bath? I could run the water for you." Her words tumbled out of her mouth, but then, the room was silent. Kagome felt scared at the vibes she was getting from the man sitting next to her. His silk-spun hair was a shield from the world. It covered his fierce eyes, and it carelessly fell past his shoulders. 

"Sire?"

"You feel it too, don't you. Everyone can feel it, I suspect. Mark my words, girl, something wicked this way comes, and I'm not sure I or anyone else, can stop it." The King flicked his eyes toward Kagome, and she was blown away. She had never looked at eyes like that before. She had always known they were yellow, but to stand under such a heated gaze made her feel terrified, but excited all at the same time. Only later, did it occur to her that she had the same feelings when Inuyasha looked into her eyes…

"Highness…" She whispered. The electricity between them seemed to dart all around the room. Neither party could take their eyes from the other. Inu-demon was seeing the girl in a strange new light, he felt almost, dare he say…peaceful? Why? He felt extremely better, and happy, but why?

Inu-demon couldn't take anymore of this feeling in his body. He turned his head away from the human girl, but his body was still dancing with excitement, why?

"I would like a bath." He finally said. 

This broke the moment, and the electricity died, and Kagome was brought out of her enchantment. "Yes Master." She said, getting up from her place beside, him and running out of the door. 

She raced down the stairs, but halfway down, tripped over something. She and the object went tumbling down the stairway, painfully, until they hit the bottom. Kagome heard the moan of another person, and instantly felt bad, because she must have brought them down with her. She and the person had landed on a heap, on the floor. Kagome turned over, and shakily got up. "I'm terribly sorry! I wasn't looking at where I was going."

The next thing Kagome saw, was a blur of red, hurling towards her. She caught the red blur, only to find a innocent little face looking up at her. "That's okay!" said the most adorable little fox demon.

"I'm Shippou! Who are you?" The sweet little kit asked.

"I'm Kagome."

©ª©ª©ª©ª


End file.
